


Bet

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Starfleet Academy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leonard gets it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s going to lose _so_ bad. But it might be way too good to care. 

Leonard grits his teeth and tells himself _no_ , not again, not this time—he wills himself back from the edge and slips his hands out of Jim’s blond hair. He fists his fingers in the sheets instead, because touching Jim _anywhere_ is dangerous—every bit of his gorgeous body blazes with temptation. Leonard stops trying to shove Jim down onto his cock, stops trying to buck up into Jim’s warm, wet mouth, and instead braces himself back against the headboard and tries to meditate. It’s totally impossible. Jim swallows Leonard right down to the base and sucks so hard that his cheeks actually hollow out. He belongs in a porno. He has no business being at Starfleet Academy, distracting Leonard at every turn. But he’ll make one hell of a captain.

Leonard better not be on his ship. Nothing will ever get done. Sickbay will always be a mess, because Leonard will be jacking off every chance he gets to the thought of fucking his captain’s mouth. Jim just has one of those faces. He smirks like he knows how to suck dick better than anyone, and maybe he’s right. His blue eyes shine with the challenge. His pink lips are so pretty when they’re stretched around Leonard’s dick, slick with spit and precum. Jim’s thumbs lightly stroke Leonard’s hips as he holds Leonard down, his head bobbing in place, taking Leonard in full, rhythmic thrusts that make him shudder with _want_. Then Jim’s burying into his crotch again, and one hand diverts to play with his balls. 

Leonard tries to bite the inside of his cheek. He tries to think of unattractive thinks—a Tellarite’s backside or his grandmother naked. It doesn’t work. _Jim’s_ not even naked. They’re both in full gear, freshly back from class, and Leonard shouldn’t have made that one stupid joke because of course Jim would have to latch on and prove him wrong. Leonard’s fly was open the second they stumbled into Jim’s dorm room. His tip rubs against the velvety sides of Jim’s throat, and Leonard just can’t take it anymore. 

He comes with a wild cry, arching up and spilling everything, feeling tears prickling the corners of his eyes—he doesn’t understand how Jim’s so _amazing_ even with just the quickest blow job. Leonard pumps everything he has down Jim’s eager throat, and Jim swallows it all like the perfect lover that he is. 

But then he slides off as soon as the last drop hits his tongue, and Leonard pops out with a slick wet sound. His flagging dick drops to his thigh, Jim hurriedly wiping his stained lips off on his sleeve. He checks the watch on his other hand and grins triumphantly. 

Leonard rolls his eyes. He already knows what’s coming. Jim snickers, “Four minutes and fifty seconds. So, as you can see, I definitely _can_ make you come in under five minutes.”

Leonard mutters, “Damn it.” He really thought he could last. He’s older than Jim, has more experience, he _should_ be able to last. But Jim goes around bragging that he can make most people come in two. He threw in the extra three minutes as a courtesy. Leonard can only grumble, “Let’s go again. Best two out of three.”

Jim snorts. He leans over to peck Leonard’s cheek—Leonard turns away, turned off by the idea of his own cum. Jim chuckles, “You’re such a bad loser, Bones.” Leonard shoves his chest; Jim takes it for the playful gesture that it is. He chases Leonard’s lips for a proper kiss that Leonard grimaces but accepts. It tastes suspiciously salty. When it’s done, Jim purrs, “But you’re welcome to see if you can beat that time on me.” He even winks. He’s such a _flirt_.

Leonard wishes he weren’t into it. But he is, so he grunts, “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
